


One and Two and Three and Four

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "i want Patrick to shove his fedora up my ass", Bands, Bass - Freeform, Drums, Eren is Emo, Frerard, Gay Sex, Guitar, I'm such a piece of fucking trash this isn't okay, Levi is Emo, Levi plays the drums, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Tyler Joesph - Freeform, Welcome to the Black Parade, and everything, and guitar, awe, band au, bottom!levi, drummers, fall out boy - Freeform, gay: a trilogy, josh dun - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, they fall in love, top!Eren, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fic in which Eren has the horrible habit of making out with Levi on stage to rile up their fans. (Not for his own sake of course-obviously just for fan-service.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic in which was inspired by late night internet boring and over 50 Frerard, Joshler and Ryden fanfictions and crack videos. 
> 
> k thanks for your time enjoy.

The year is 2006, and several bands are starting to gain popularity throughout the lower ranks of punk rock and alternative genres- several being the infamous _My Chemical Romance_ , _Panic! at the Disco_ , and _Fall Out Boy._ Bands from the late 90s and early 2000s were slowly losing popularity, and a new era of music was born. But before this, there was a small period of time known as B.P.W. or also referred to as the “Before Pete Wentz” era. 

Before _Take This to Your Grave,_ before Brendon Urie would bless the world with his god-like vocals, and even before Josh Dun would start hitting that hi-hat in front of hundreds of thousands of people, there was a band. A band that didn’t gain popularity until after _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ made the top 50 charts. This band was known as _The Survey Corps,_ and damn could that one-man band blow away a crowd.

Only, there was one issue.

He didn’t have a drummer.

Fortunately for him, there was a kid that lived down the street from the lead guitarist's house that kept everyone in their entire town awake with his never ending snare.

___________

_The Survey Corps_ didn’t have an explosive first concert; neither did he have a second one that was any more spectacular. It was actually just a small gathering of a few people from their town at _Marco’s Bar and Grill_ that was situated right next to the single road that made up the entire township of _Shiganshina._ It was probably one of the smallest towns in the entire world; with a wild population of 52 citizens with two on the way, and a school the size of a two-roomed house. Everyone knew each other, and if anyone did something out of the ordinary, you’d better believe that the entire town would show up questioning the act.

Eren Jaeger was a familiar name to most of the citizens of Shiganshina. Everyone in the town knew the boy as a kid with high hopes for the world around him and a guitar. He was young; only fifteen when he stood up before 52 people (and two others) and held his guitar case in one hand, and his bass guitar case in the other. Surely, people knew who he was in the long run, but they knew little to nothing about the teen excluding his extraordinary guitarist-related skills. They knew that he was extremely good at hammering on the neck of his guitar, and he was a bad-ass bass player, but did they know his favorite food? No, of course not. He was just a kid; no one important. 

1999 was a strange year. Half of the population that made up planet Earth had been freaking out about the world ending on the turn-point of the year, and the other half was too busy trying to rid themselves of their god-forsaken mullets before it was deemed “too-late.” If you asked Eren in 2017 what he remembered from 1999, he would’ve been able to answer in musical terms. Eren remembered what he played for his first gig at _Marco’s Bar and Grill_ - _”All the Small Things,_ by Blink-182,- and how _”Killer Queen,_ by _Queen_ was strangely becoming popular once again for the second time after that album’s release ( _Sheer Heart Attack_ ) in 1974. Not that Eren could blame that strange trend on anything excluding the exquisite vocals of Freddie Mercury and his band-mates. 

Eren could give you a five-page-long essay on how nervous he had felt as he was plugging his guitar into one amp and his bass into another sitting parallel of himself. He also knew how he had felt as he dug through his deep pockets to his blue jeans in search of his guitar pick- only to find that it was missing. Eren could play without one, but it was always preferred to have one handy since his fingernails were already ruined enough from performing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ for his parents and sister without having one nearby. He was sure that sooner or later the stings of his guitar would reach the flesh beneath his nails from playing with the flats of his nails instead of the pads of his fingers.

“Okay,” Eren said into the screechy mic that had been placed onto the low-lying stage by the bar’s owner Marco Bodt. “Today I’m going to play a few songs for you guys.” Eren still remembers quite thoroughly in his mind how everyone in the room excluding his best friend, Armin Arlert, looked quite unabashed by his words. Only two to around four people clapped in encouragement; those being his mother, unimpressed father, and adoptive sister who would’ve probably preferred to be seated at home with her friend Annie instead of watching her brother embarrass himself. While Annie _did_ live 30 miles away, Mikasa knew that she would be over in a heartbeat if she happened to ask if they wanted to hang-out. 

Eren quickly began to strum repetitively and recite the tabs in his mind that he had to follow when playing. It wasn’t a difficult song to play, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins made it difficult for his fingers to move from string to string and fret to fret. In fact, he was so nervous about his performance and not singing the right lyrics, that he almost forgot to palm mute after his third riff. Luckily, he happened to be one to think fast on his feet and he quickly made it seem as if it had been on purpose with a quick partial repeat of the earlier riff along with a bit of vibrato. It was something that had been done by a few other musicians that decided to get a bit spunky with their playing when performing live; similar to the way a drummer might add in a few ghost cymbals to certain measures. 

Due to the change of the well-known, popular song, a few people cheered unknowingly to the fact that the whole incident had been a mess up. Even Mikasa had raised her eyebrows, curled her lips downwards and nodded slowly in confirmation at her brother’s talent. She had always known that he was able to play since she had to listen to him practice for hours-on-end each and every night, but she never knew how much his abilities extended into the world of music. He absolutely adored his baby grand piano that, instead of having a leg, was held up by a kitchen stool, his guitar, his bass from the 80s, and trumpet, but he never played songs to their real, quick pace. It was always just slow practicing; the building the abilities of playing bar chords more easily and learning new notes, power chords, and being able to fly across piano’s keys at a quicker pace. Little did she know, that Eren only practiced to his full capabilities when no one else was at home or around. 

 

Before Eren knew it, the song he was laying was quickly coming to a close. the brunette hated for it to end so soon, but he already had one more song planned and he didn’t want to waste his already short time-span with extra riffs or unnecessary drag-alongs. So, with a final strum of his nail against the G, D and A strings of his guitar, he concluded the song and was rewarded with a few small claps of acknowledgment. 

He smiled like an absolute idiot and pushed his hair away from his face. At that exact moment, Eren knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. 

Eren wanted to play music.

___________

2000: the turn of the century and the beginning of a new era. Sure, punk rock had been popular in the 90s, but it would ultimately gain a huge following in little to no time at all; which was practically unheard of in the music industry. _Green Day_ had only released its first album 10 years previous, _39/Smooth_ , and it was all that many could talk about when speaking of music. Eren was also a part of this “band-wagon” of sorts and instantly began to play a few of their best hits whenever he was playing at either a bar or a small gathering of people. He was ultimately inspired by the punky genres and off-beat drums- so much in fact, that he was starting to question his own playing style.

For the first time in forever, Eren actually had a few fans. Three of them, to be exact. Three kids that honestly enjoyed the covers that Eren recorded on spare VHS tapes in a box out in his parent’s garage. Two of them were music-junkies that were only to be described as hipsters, and the other one was Eren’s sister; all three that insisted upon Eren finding more bandmates to play along with. He needed a kick-ass drummer, a bad-ass bassist, and another guitarist that could kick-ass as of the rest. 

Thus leading Eren to where he was now, glancing down at an address wrote down onto his palm in the messy handwriting of his friend Armin. From where he was standing out on the street with his guitar case handy, he could already hear what seemed to be someone absolutely fucking shredding on a wood-tone electric guitar. Erew as already smiling from how he could pick out the several power chords mixed among B minors and As. The song was unrecognizable, but whatever it was, it was definitely enough to make someone tap a foot or two to the beat being put off by the snare and drum fills added in opposition to the raw music.

Armin had told him that the person who lived at this address was absolutely fucking incredible at playing nearly every instrument thrown their way. Armin had also said that they were gender neutral, and were incredibly open with all that they said; meaning that they didn't have a filter in the least. Apparently, they went by the name Hange and were extremely hyper from Armin’s few experiences with them, but that energy was always put to good use as soon as they hit the stage.

Eren raised his hand to the knocker, and was about to knock when the continuous tapping of the snare paused, followed by a screech of someone running their hands along their guitar strings to stop all vibrations through the metal. 

“Hange, you fucking idiot! You have to stay _on_ beat if you ever want this song to make it!” The loud ringing of a crash cymbal followed by a small fill rang through the air.

Another voice joined that of the one spoken previously: “Awe, c’mon Levi! I thought it sounded great! The difference in the tones gives the song soul! If only you’d let me sing along to the lyrics you wrote-”

The snare was tapped twice; louder than what should’ve been the tone of a regular drum, “Hell no! I worked hard on those lyrics and your screechy voice ruins the message behind the-”

Eren knocked twice onto the door, his face scrunched together at his impeccably horrible timing. He knew that whoever was behind the door -most likely Hange and someone else- wanted probably nothing to do with the nervous boy on the other side of the door, but then again, Armin had said that Hange was an extremely open-minded person who would definitely consider joining Eren’s “cause.”

The entire house situated before Eren grew silent within and instant and the door was pushed open just moments later. In the wooden frame of the old house stood a person with long brown hair pulled taught into a messy pony tail, thickly framed glasses sat perched on the end of their nose and an oversized hoodie obviously for someone three times the size of the person’s actual frame. A few moments of silence spread through the two’s shared space before Eren’s hand shot out for this person to shake it.

“U-Uh, Hi! I’m Eren Jaeger. My friend Armin-”

“Hange,” they said as a greeting and introduction, shaking Eren’s hand with a solid grip, “Armin called earlier and said that you were coming. Something about needing a few bandmates?”

____________

“A drummer and a bassist, right?” Hange said as they ushered Eren to take a seat on a couch right next to where a drum kit was placed strategically about in an order only the musician would be able to follow himself. Hange brushed off their black jeans with the palms of their hands and looked around for a minute, looking as if they were searching for something- or someone in particular.

“Levi, get the fuck out here and stop messing with that amp! It’s just the kid that Armin called about a few hours ago!” As soon as the words left their mouth, a black head of hair popped out from what appeared to be a back bedroom. Accompanied by a pair of startling, grey eyes narrowed into slits, this person in particular seemed to be in the worst of moods. Eren wanted to immediately call them a “he,” but from his earlier experiences of Hange, he didn’t want to assume what they preferred to be called and accidently mis-address them later on. 

Hange seemed to notice Eren’s expression of both confusion and question, ‘That’s Levi- he’s the drummer that you probably heard from outside,” they picked up a pair of sticks located near their feet and tossed one after the other at Levi- who caught them effortlessly. 

Levi was an attractive male; the epitome of the average teen with a bit of a punk-like twist to his style and demeanor. He was short for the attitude that he appeared to have from the few minutes that Eren had been within the same room as Levi. While his hair was in the classic style of an undercut and center-part, his hair color was something that Eren had never seen in his entire life. It was pitch black; an inky spot of color in Eren’s vision that he didn’t seem to mind all that much. It seemed to have the texture of expensive silk. Not only was his hair quite interesting, but also how beautiful he was in the truest of ways. From his high cheekbones to his steel-like eyes with the slightest hints of blue from heterochromia, he was one of the most attractive people Eren had ever had the opportunity to lay his eyes upon. He was dressed in a black sweater similar to that of Hange’s along with a pair of obviously women’s jeans.

“So, you’re the brat looking for some bandmates?”

As soon as Eren began to nod, the raven cut off his actions with a small snort, “Well, you’ve come to the wrong place. Hange will never ever play in a band and the last thing I want to do with my time is waste it on you. I have better things I can do with my life besides playing with some brat.” He twirled one of his sticks around on his fingers and caught it just seconds afterwards, looking at up Eren with a slightly amused look, “I’m guessing Armin told you about us?”

Eren looked slightly uncomfortable from how Levi had already assumed that he was considering Levi joining his “band” of some sort, “Uh, I actually just came to ask Hange to see if they wanted to join… Armin said that there was no way in absolute hell that you’d be joining- or even considering it…” He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, ignoring the way that it was now Levi’s turn to be awkward. 

Hange laughed at Eren’s words and clapped their hands together once, “So are you looking for a bassist?” Their eyebrows rose in an obvious attempt to show that they were interested in the slightest in joining. It made Eren want to smile that they were thinking of playing a few gigs together or something like that. 

“Yeah- or at least someone else that can play guitar. My music has been pretty boring for the past few years since it’s just me.”

A sigh originated from the direction of Levi where he was still messing around with his 5B sticks, “Play _what_ exactly? If you just play acoustic and sing some girl scout bull shit Hange won’t be interested in the least. They play strictly rock and more importantly, punk.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Hange snorted unattractively. 

“I’m open to new genres of music, _Levi._ ”

“Well, that makes one of us.”

A sudden bit of interest sparked within Eren, “do you play anything else besides the drums?”

Hange rolled their eyes and gestured to the room around her- which was the living room completely full of numerous instruments, “What the hell do you think? This _is_ his house after all, and as you can see, there’s three guitars on the wall over to your left, two more that are bass, another one that’s acoustic in the other room, the fucking _harmonica_ of all things, mandolin, piano, ukulele, and a shit ton of other BS.”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the mention that this was _Levi’s_ house, and not Hange’s. Why didn’t Armin just give Eren the address of Hange instead of Levi? Actually, what if Armin had been fucking planning this shit from the beginning? _That would be such an Armin move if that was the case._

 

“I think the real question is if _you_ are able to play?” Levi stuffed his drumsticks into his back pocket and crossed his arms, obviously intrigued upon the fact that Eren had been questioning them and hadn't of even taken the time to mention anything about himself. Both was he considering the boy’s talent and how well he could actually play for himself.

Eren looked slightly uncomfortable with the question on his own capabilities, “Um? I guess? I’d like to think that I’m not absolutely horrible. I also sing kind of well… not that I claim to be Freddie Mercury or anyone…” He looked up to see Levi rolling his eyes at the way Eren was so self-depreciator.

“See, I hate working with people with those kinds of attitudes. You shouldn’t doubt your talents. Yeah, maybe you are actually horrible, but you need to always stay positive. That’s how amazing music is born,” he flopped down into his drum stool ungraciously. “So, let’s see what you got.” 

Eren froze and stared at the other male dumbfoundedly as Hange picked up a guitar that was still plugged into an amp from their earlier playing, Obviously they were both interested to how far Eren’s abilities happened to stretch. If he wasn't good, they would send him off without another word. If he was somewhat decent, they might give him a shot. That’s just how they ran this ship.

At the awkward silence filling the room, Levi gestured to the guitar case located within Eren’s grip, “Well? Are you going to play with us or not?”

A small smile played upon Eren’s lips as he scrambled to set down his case and pull out his guitar. 

They didn’t have to ask him twice.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be extremely gay.


End file.
